memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Science
Starfleet Science (also known as Science Ops or Office of Science Ops) was an agency in Starfleet. This agency was one of the oldest with its origins dating back to the United Earth Starfleet. The agency was located at Fleet Operations Center in San Francisco, Earth, Sol Sector. The logo for Starfleet Science was shown at the beginning of The Tardigrade in Space, a film about a tardigrade named Ephraim. ( ) Starfleet Science was responsible for developing the theories used in creating the prototypes for the modified polaron emitters that were to be used to expose Gowron as a Changeling. They believed that exposure to polaron radiation given off by these emitters would have a destabilizing effect on the changeling's morphogenic matrix forcing him to revert to his natural state. ( ) In an alternate future timeline, Korena contacted Starfleet Science after Benjamin Sisko, who was trapped in a temporal displacement, fell back into sync with normal time. They intended on sending a team to the Sisko's home as soon as they could, but Benjamin fell back out of sync with normal time before they arrived. ( ) In the 2260s of the alternate reality, information on this agency was located in the Federation database. ( ) }} Personnel Fleet Operations Center, Sol Sector In January of 2155, Starfleet officer J. Blalock was a notable member of this agency. She was listed on one of the directory placards at Starfleet Command's Fleet Operations Center, Sol Sector. Her office was located in room #5550. ( , United Earth directory) USS Shenzhou (NCC-1227) The following personnel were noted for their work with Science Ops on the in the first half of the 23rd century. ( ) * T. Cherniawsky * G. Chown * R. Colucci * B. Fifield * G. Hemwall * L. Hodgson * C. Hoult * G. Navarro * M. Steel * D. Tiernan * R. Vivian USS Discovery (NCC-1031) The following personnel were noted for their work with Science Ops on the in the mid-23rd century. ( ) * I. Allemang * M. Carella * T. Cherniawsky (previously worked on Shenzhou) * G. Chown (previously worked on Shenzhou) * R. Colucci (previously worked on Shenzhou) * D. Cummings * J. Dudkowski * B. Fifield (previously worked on Shenzhou) * R. Fraser * S. Gamzon * G. Hemwall (previously worked on Shenzhou) * L. Hodgson (previously worked on Shenzhou) * C. Hoult (previously worked on Shenzhou) * K. McCord (previously worked on Shenzhou as a Fleet Ops officer) * G. Navarro (previously worked on Shenzhou) * C. Penman * R. Reed * S. Sealey * T. Singh (previously worked on Shenzhou as a Fleet Ops officer) * T.I. Staley * M. Steel * F. Tata * D. Tiernan (previously worked on Shenzhou) * R. Vivian (previously worked on Shenzhou) ISS Discovery (NCC-1031) In the mirror universe, the following personnel were noted for their work with Science Ops on the in the mid-23rd century. ( ) * * * * * * * * J. Frakes * * * G. Hemwall * * * B. Marrello * * * * * W. Sidarous * * * * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) The following personnel were noted for their work with the Office of Science Ops on the on stardate 9715.5. ( ) * * * * USS Defiant (NX-74205) The following personnel were noted for their work with Science Ops on the on stardate 47538.5. ( ) * * * * Doctor * * * USS Voyager (NCC-74656) The following personnel were noted for their work with Science Ops on the on stardate 48038.5. ( ) * Captain * * * * Doctor Rick Sternbach (previously worked on the Defiant) * Doctor * * USS Valiant (NCC-74210) The following personnel were noted for their work with Science Ops on the on stardate 49456.5. ( ) * Captain Herman Zimmerman (previously worked on Defiant) * Randy McIlvain (previously worked on Defiant) * * * * * * Denise Okuda (previously worked on the Defiant) USS Prometheus (NX-74913) The following personnel were noted for their work with Science Ops on the on stardate 50749.5. ( ) * Captain Richard James (previously worked on the Voyager) * Louise Dorton (previously worked on the Voyager) * * * Doctor Rick Sternbach (previously worked on the Defiant and the Voyager) * Doctor Michael Okuda (previously worked on the Voyager) * * Wendy Drapanas (previously worked on the Voyager) USS Sao Paulo (NCC-75633) The following personnel were noted for their work with Science Ops on the on stardate 52889.3. ( ) * Captain Herman Zimmerman (previously worked on the Defiant and Valiant) * Randy McIlvain (previously worked on the Defiant and Valiant) * Fritz Zimmerman (previously worked on the Defiant and Valiant) * Doctor Michael Okuda (previously worked on the Voyager and the Prometheus) * Doug Drexler (previously worked on the Valiant) * Anthony Bro (previously worked on the Valiant) * Denise Okuda (previously worked on the Defiant and Valiant) * Anthony Fredrickson (previously worked on the Defiant) See also *Science division *Starfleet Science Academy External link * de:Wissenschaftliche Abteilung der Sternenflotte Science Science Category:Mirror universe